Times Like These
by mmmorangechicken
Summary: Lucas and Haley take a camping trip together up into the snowy mountains of North Carolina. What happens there will forever change them and their futures.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: All references to the CW's One Tree Hill show are copyrighted to the CW. I do not own any of the rights to this, I am simply a fan that loves the series and enjoys writing. I hope you enjoy reading my fan fiction.

**Read and Review please! **I would like feedback so I can make my fanfiction writing better.

* * *

**Times Like These**

A One Tree Hill Fanfiction by Carlos Hernandez

* * *

**Prelude**

My name is Lucas Scott. I'm a junior at Tree Hill High School in North Carolina. I'm not one of the most popular guys at school, but I like it better that way. My school is a regular school; we have our jocks, cheerleaders, punks, skaters, and also our loners. I am a member of the loner category. I don't have many friends, but instead have one very reliable girl in my life named Haley James. She works at my Mom's Café as a waitress, and we've known each other for pretty much all of our lives.

I also have a half brother from my father Dan's marriage with a woman named Deb. His name is Nathan, but we don't associate on a regular basis. I have an uncle named Keith from Dan's family, but Keith hasn't been around since he asked my Mom to date him and she turned him down in fear of ending up alone like all the other times she has been in love.

Did I mention that I'm in love with this sport called Basketball? It's pretty much my life. It brings me peace and solace to my life. I don't play on an actual team because my brother Nathan is captain of that team, and I don't want to get involved in the drama of being against my brother in a game that means so much to me. I figure I can try out in college and see where I go from there.

Another thing I love to do is read. I can go on and on about books for hours. They bring meaning to a life with so many questions. I can find answers to things I haven't even questioned when I read; it may be one of my favorite things after Basketball. Anyway…that is enough about me.

Winter break just started and Haley and I are planning to go camping up in the mountains together. It's going to be the best. Two best friends; spending time together with nothing but mother nature.


	2. The Road Is My Middle Name

**The Road Is My Middle Name**

"Lucas, you're still not ready to go!?" Haley said as she came crashing through the door of Lucas' bedroom with her giant camping bag on her shoulders.

"I can't find any socks! I'm going to freeze in the mountains…" Lucas said as he caught some socks in a bag in the top right corner of the closet and made his way to them.

Unfortunately, they were old socks from an old basketball game, and the stench made opening the bag they were in unbearable.

Haley dropped her camping bag on the floor and jumped onto Lucas' bed. As she sat there, she saw a drawer on his nightstand that appeared to have socks sticking out of it. She reached for them.

"This what you're looking for buddy?" Haley said with half-smile smirk.

"Those are from basketball camp years ago. I don't even know if those would fit, but I guess socks will be socks." Lucas said as he smirked back.

"GOOD. Because I've been dying to leave. Let's go!" Haley said as she jumped up from the bed, grabbed her camping bag, and ran to the car.

Lucas picked up his duffel bag, looked around the room, and turned off the lights. He made his way to the car and made sure his iPod was out and ready to be plugged in to the car.

"What's the name of the cabin we're going to stay out for a couple of days? Haley asked.

"It's called 'Dance with the Wolves' at the Watershed in Almond." Lucas replied.

"That sounds wonderful. I'm sure the wolves will want to "dance" with me." Haley said looking a little scared, but hiding it well.

"Look Haley. It's going to be great. You and me. Nothing else. Just us spending time together in the mountains, enjoying life. So stop worrying." Lucas said in a soft voice.

"I'm not worried." Haley replied.

"Sure you aren't." Lucas said as he smiled and turned the car key.

"What song is on first?" Haley asked.

"I made a playlist. It's called Laley Forever." Lucas replied they pulled out of the driveway.

"Laley? Great! Now I feel like we're in a celebrity magazine and being matched up together." Haley retorted as she scrolled through the iPod.

She finally found the playlist. The first song was _Shakin'_ by Rooney.


	3. Runnin' Down A Dream

**Runnin' Down A Dream**

Hours passed.

Haley had spotted a flock of ravens out the window on some electric lines by her house as they drove out to the interstate.

"I honestly can't believe how much traffic there is." Haley said with her head on a pillow in her lap.

"Yeah, we've barely moved a few inches in the past two hours since we got out of town." Lucas said as he started to yearn for a nice warm bed and closed his eyes for a second to think about it.

"Look. We have plenty of vacation left. They won't charge us until we actually get to the cabin, so why don't we just pull over into the nearest town and start back up tomorrow fresh." Haley said with her eyes closed on the pillow.

"I'm also kind of worried about you driving with that look on your face. It screams that you could pass out any second." She added.

Lucas looked at the endless line of cars in front of them, he then glanced at an exit sign that lead to a nearby town called West Brook. He shrugged and pulled out of the way of the other cars as he made his way into West Brook.

The town was comprised of just four streets, mostly surrounding an inn that looked like a skyscraper. Lucas pulled into the parking lot and looked up to read the name of the inn, reading Davis Star Inn.

"Haley, we're here." Lucas said as he nudged Haley on her shoulder.

Haley grunted, and so Lucas slightly rolled down the window, as he went inside to book them a room.

Lucas then went back and helped her to get up and walk to their room. The room was nicely decorated; with baby blue colored walls and a king size bed. Haley immediately fell back asleep.

Lucas jumped on the bed and stared into the ceiling. Something about the inn was odd. He couldn't put his finger on it. He could just feel it in the air. Before he knew it, Lucas was asleep.

Around 4 AM, Lucas was awakened from his sleep. He rolled over and Haley wasn't in bed. He jumped up and there was no trace of her. He walked over to the bathroom to make sure she wasn't in there, but nothing.

Lucas put on his shoes and white robe and slippers and closed the hotel door as he entered the hallway.


	4. Gravity Rides Everything

**Gravity Rides Everything **

Walking down the empty hallway, Lucas reached the main elevator. He rode it to each floor, looking with no luck for Haley.

His last stop was the pent house. He could hear some music playing from within, it seemed to be playing from a room within the pent house and not the main living area itself. Lucas checked to see if the doors were unlocked, and sure enough they were.

Entering the pent house great room, Lucas witnessed all the people passed out around a mess of cups and food…he was very late to this party. He walked up to the room where he heard some of The Wreckers and faintly heard Haley's voice being topped by the music. 

In a panic, Lucas started to knock on the door, but no one responded. 

He finally went in and found Haley lying down with none other than his half-brother, Nathan Scott, on top of a bed with both their eyes closed. His eye brows lifted in disbelief.

"Haley what the hell is going on here?" Lucas asked in complete shock.

Haley's eyes popped open and as she scrambled to collect herself. Nathan still lied fast asleep on the bed, not budging.

"Lucas…you don't understand." Haley said as she jumped off the bed and grabbed Lucas' hand, dragging him out of the room.

"What I understand…is that you were on top a bed with my half-brother, who I have never been able to stand, when you and I are supposed to be getting away from the world. This world…Haley. How did this happen? Have you known him for long?" Lucas asked with his head spinning inside.

"No. Don't be silly, Lucas. Here is what happened. I woke up in the middle of the night, and went out to talk to my Mom…I didn't want to wake you so I went down to the pool area behind the hotel. While I was down there, I saw Nathan there, completely passed out in the water. Nobody was around, so I got him up and helped him get to his room. He must have had a lot to drink. And-"

"Haley…how could you do this…" Lucas stopped Haley in her explanation and left the great room getting back into the elevator. Haley stayed outside Nathan's room, hurt by Lucas' reaction.

"Hold the elevator!" A red-headed girl yelled. She caught the elevator and began riding it down with Lucas.

She started staring Lucas up and down. Clearly intoxicated, she stumbled right into Lucas' arms. 

"Um…I think you need to get off." Lucas softly said as he removed her from his waist and she leaned onto the elevator bars.

Lucas made it back to his room after a long walk around the hotel. The room looked different, with all of Haley's things removed and her bed made, so it was clear to him Haley had visited. He found his iPod turned to the song _Whatever It Takes_ by Lifehouse. Lucas sighed and jumped onto his bed as small pieces of daylight began to creep through the window into his eye.


End file.
